Movies, Kisses and Trampolines
by LockyJoelx
Summary: Hey guys! I'm back with a new longer fic! Special thanks to my buddy Tam for all the help, ( I'm still not paying you Sweetie). Check her stuff out on watt pad at Addicted To Reading! Enjoy the stuff guys , CORNEY for life


Nobody POV-

"COREY!"

The blue haired, rock star freezes in place. He was in his room, jamming out to his tunes while trying to learn a new song on his guitar, when he heard his mother shout for him.

She just found out.

When a mother calls for you in such a manner it is best not to keep her waiting.

Corey POV-

I quickly dash around the house and try and find Mum who just shouted for me. Of course I know what this is about.

I find her in the kitchen sitting on a stool holding her phone. "Uhhhh... Hi Mum?" I speak up nervously.

"Corey, I've told you to stop asking things by texting me," she says, in that tone that mothers pull off so well.

Ahh the text. Soo here's the thing:

I have always struggled with asking things to peoples faces, especially my parents, unless it's really important. Like, "how to solve cancer" important. So instead of asking things to either of my parents faces, I shoot them through a text with my little proposal. (I should admit that I did discover this because I was too lazy to get out of bed to turn on the air-con one morning.)

So today, I decided that as a special activity as a reward for our last gig, that it would be fun to have the band over at my place for a sleepover. But first things first: parental permission.

C:Hey mom, sooooo, wat r we having 4 lunch?

M: It's 3 in the afternoon Corey...

C: Awesome! Sounds delicious!

M: ... Corey

C: so I was thinking, could I have the band around to our place and watch some movies and sleepover maybe? Awesome thanks xoxo

So that's how I got to this scenario.

Mum looks at me.

"You want to have the whole band over?" She asks me like it's the most impossible task in the world.

"Well, I guess it doesn't sound too good if you say it like that..." I admit. "But if Trina went to Mina's then-"

"Trina and Mina are off hunting," I laugh because that's a code-word she has for stalking Nick Mallory.

"Okay, so that means that the house is emptier so I can have three people over, right?"

"Sorry baby," I groan. "How about you have one over?" She asks.

I sigh deeply and kick myself on the inside. She's smart my mum is. See really I only wanted to have a sleepover so that I could get closer to Laney, my fellow band member and secret crush. Only thing is, nobody at all knows about the crush. Like, Kin, being so smart, thinks that I do. Kate and Ally, our fans, apparently "ship" us together or something. And I think my parents might know a bit, seeing as they know me and Lanes have been best friends since we were little kids.

So that's why mum is giving me one person to have over. She knows I'll pick Laney. Mum is clever woman. But I decide to play it smart.

"Well, if I can only pick one person I can't pick Kin or Kon. Because then one of them would feel left out, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Which means I'll have to have Lanes over!"

Mum agrees and then squeezes my cheeks. "Well you better call her over then cutie!"

I hug my mum and run quickly to my room before Mum can start asking me questions. I open the door, lock it and then leap onto my bed. "Yesssssssssss," I shout in my head. I jump up and down on my bed a few times before plopping myself down and picking up my phone.

I call Laney's phone number as I get super excited.

BRING BRING

No answer. Of course, far out dude. Nobody answers that fast.

BRING BRING

Still no answer. Still no biggie.

BRING BRING

Third is usually when people answer... Maybe she's busy?

BRING BRING

Getting worried now. Laney!

BRING BRING

She's not answering... Better leave it to voicemail...

On the bright side, I get to hear Laney's voicemail! Yay!

"Hey, it's Laney Penn, you've missed me right now..."

"Or you were too lazy to pick up the phone!"

-yeah, so I kinda overheard her recording her voicemail message at practise one day, so now I'm apart of it too.

"Yeah well if Kin and Kon didn't call me fifty times a day to ask me what cheese to eat next, maybe I would answer my phone Core!"

*Footsteps running towards the phone*

"Kin, Kon, if this is you calling, save me some cheese! If this is Me calling, hi Future Corey! Does she know yet?"

"Know what Core?"

"And if this is anyone else, Laney is busy right now. Call her later."

"Cor-ey. Ugh. And leave a message after the beep!"

1...2...3...

Two voices simultaneously shout "Beep!"

"Yes I won!"

*Beep Noise*

"Hey Lanes, it's Core! Okay, I was just calling to ask if you wanna come to my place today whenever you want for a sleepover. I haven't got anything planned so bring whatever you think could be fun. I'm sure it will be, because I'll be with you. Byeeeeee!"

I hang up and hope that she hears my message before it's too late... Maybe this sleepover will be when I make a move forward in our relationship! See the problem with us is, since we are in the same band we are always with Kin and Kon who don't really help set the mood. So having some alone time with Lanes will really help! It'll be just like that time we "dated" again!

I begin to have a jam on a bass guitar I have that I like to practise sometimes. For in case Lanes decides she wants to go lead vocals. It's such a shame she is too shy to sing... She really is one of the prettiest singers I've ever heard!

After one quarter of an hour- which involved seven bad riffs, three breaks for snacks, two broken picks, and a cute internet cat video- my phone buzzed with a text from Lanes.

L: Hey Core, sorry I didn't answer! Sounds sweet! I'll b coming over in 5 mins Cya later!

I fist pump the air and run downstairs to the Groj. I quickly clean up all the mess that Trina made while forcing Mina to make traps for Nick. Then I grab a bag of lollies and pour them into a bowl. It's about five o clock as I sit on our make-do stage, the garage door lifts up.

Revealing the one and only Laney Penn.

I look up from the guitar (that I just picked up) and smile at her.

"Hey Lanes," I say as she walks up to me. I hop off the stage and hug her. She hugs back and I try not to blush.

She drops her things beside the couch and open her bag up.

"You said you didn't have any plans, so I brought some goodies," and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Lanes, you brought three horror movies? Are you sure?" I ask her. Not because she will get scared, I'll be the one shaking in my socks. "That's like, six hours of screams right there."

"Yeah well I figured we won't watch all. Unless you want to Corey?" She teases me.

I bop her nose lightly, "Meanie," I say and I sit on the couch with her.

She sits next to me and exhales loudly. "Co-re, I'm bor-ed"

"Well, what you wanna do Lanes?"

"What can we do?"

I pause and think.

"Well we could jam out, play a board game, annoy Trina, go outside on the trampoline, prank call-"

She cuts me off.

"You have a trampoline?"

"Uh, yeah. We got-"

She gets up and sprints outside.

I follow her and find her jumping about on the trampoline.

"Corey, this is awesome!" She shouts at me.

I jump up and join her.

After about an hour and a bit of mucking around outside on the trampoline, playing tip, falling over and Lanes tackling me over, we just lay down on top of the trampoline together. Completely still.

Lanes leans over and looks at me. I feel myself blush slightly. Then she giggles and puts a earphone in my ear. She then plays a song.

We'll do it all... Everything... On our own...

I recognise the song and start to tap to the beat. Laney begins humming along too.

We don't need... Anything... Or anyone...

The two of us are just staying still, listening to music, staring at the sky. I'm savouring every moment.

If I lay here, if I just lay here...

As the song begins to reach the chorus, I point at some stars that are beginning to brighten up.

Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?

"What's that star Lanes?"

She turns her head to me and I look her in those gorgeous green eyes of hers.

"Stop ruining the moment, stupid." She punches my arm, and not to lightly either.

I obey her and enjoy the "moment" as much as I can. I start playing with her hair lightly and she giggles. Then I pull her up close to me.

We stay silent together for a few seconds. My heart is pounding so loud and fast I hope that Laney can't hear it.

"Corey, come on man. Get your act together. Seize the chance while it's there. Tell her how you feel!" I can hear my heart telling me.

I take a deep breath and turn my head towards Lanes.

"Hey uhh, Lanes," she looks at me. Here it goes.

"I really gotta sa-"

"Hey! Cuties! Dinner is ready! Come in if you want me to feed you!"

... *sigh*

Now that I think about it, probably shouldn't do a lover's confession over the dinner table...

"Let's eat!" I say. Dodging a bullet.

Laney jumps off the trampoline, "Race you!" She challenges me.

"Last one there gets the winners dessert," I answer.

Mum, who is still watching, counts down for us.

"Three, two, one. Go!"

I take a quick lead and stay ahead of Lanes. She laughs lightly as I begin skipping. I know I got this race, let's just have fun.

Then something unexpected happens. I can hear Laney's footsteps behind me getting closer. I turn my head around and... -

BAM

Lanes jumped up onto me and starts piggy-back riding me around. Since she's so adorably light I run faster. She giggles in delight as I muck around and carry her to the door. I lean down and let her get off slowly. She stands up and takes a bow.

Mum laughs, "Okay guys, I think you can both have extra desert tonight."

Laney and I cheer in unison and high five. Mum giggles at us.

I let Lanes go in first, then as I follow Mum teases me. "You two are adorable together." I blush.

"Ever think about making a move?"

"Shaddup Mum."

I walk in the kitchen and find Laney sitting on a stool sniffing the air. I do the same and it smells really good.

"I made you guys a special treat, chocolate pizza!" Mum says and opens a box, revealing a pizza covered in chocolate on the base, with whipped cream as a topping, with some ice-cream.

Mum gives us each a slice. We both bite into it and smack our lips. It's delicious.

We take our pizza to the Groj to eat. I help Lanes unpack her things and we sit on the sofa. I take a bite of my pizza and look at her.

"Stop chewing with your mouth like that dummy," she says sarcastically.

I instantly end doing whatever I was doing and hope that she doesn't think I'm disgusting now.

"Oh my gosh Core," she moans. "You got ice-cream on your face."

I begin to worry then I see Laney lick her fingers, then move her hand towards my smudge. She starts roughly rubbing at my face.

"What-are-you-doing?" I say between breaks.

"There, your all clean now Sweetie."

I blush because she called me "Sweetie." I stare at my plate so she can't see my blush.

Suddenly I feel that my head feels different, feels lighter.

I look up.

"Lanes!" I gasp, she took my beanie off of my head!

She chuckles softly. "Awwww, poor Corey."

She then places my beanie on her head. And I gotta say she looked very cute. So I let her keep it for a bit.

"I gotta say Fella, you look pretty cute in a beanie. Ever think of wearing one more often?" I ask curiously. I can remember her wearing some sort of beanie or hat occasionally, but not as often as me.

She says nothing and I just stare at her, wearing my iconic hat.

Then I lunge at the beanie with my hands out. She ducks automatically and then I miss completely. But I can't stop and I end up just hugging her in a awkward spooning sort of position.

She leans up a bit and then I find myself leaning my head on her shoulder, hugging her. Snuggled up close. I blush darkly, yet I don't budge. I'm enjoying this and she isn't complaining.

Ugh, why is this girl so adorable?!

She then does something unexpected. She leans her head on my shoulder, and starts to stare me in the eyes softly. I stare back at her big, luminous eyes.

"H-hey Laney," I stutter.

"Hi Core," she replies sweetly.

I suddenly flashback to New Years Eve. I was walking forwards aimlessly with my eyes closed, just trying to catch some of those precious whiskers from the Metrognome's beard.

"Mmmm, cotton candy," I hear Kin say.

I keep walking forward, and poke my tongue out of my mouth.

Then, just as I do. I feel something make contact with my tongue. Something warm and sweet. Blissful, with a twinge of cotton candy.

I open my eyes to see Laney Penn herself, staring me in the eyes.

"I'm kissing Lanes! " I cheer to myself in joy.

As the kiss breaks apart I say, "Wowwwwwww... I mean-uh woah, uh... Sorry Laney!"

"No, it's uh, okay Core... Yeah... Cotton candy," she says.

I go back to the present. There I am, staring Laney, the girl I adore to bits, right in the eyes. Our nose are almost touching.

We keep staring at each other.

Slowly, I move my face forward towards hers.

She does the same towards me.

I lean my forehead on hers.

We both clothes our eyes.

I can feel our noses touch. Our lips are about to make contact.

SLAM!

Lanes and I break apart and we look towards the Groj door.

"Like, mega scoff. Mina! Next time, remind me to remind you to make bigger nets next time! Nick and I were so close to Smooch-City! If your stupid trap didn't trip me over!"

I hear Lanes groan.

"Um excuse me Trina? What are you doing?" I hear Mum ask through the door. Wait, was she watching Lanes and I?! "Aren't you supposed to be going with Mina to, uhhhh... Somewhere?"

"Yeah but like, Mina forgot to get my stuff. So here I am. Über-ugh."

"Just grab your stuff and go okay? Have fun Sweetie!"

Trina runs upstairs, grabs some things and then runs back down.

"Corey, get you and your girlfriend a room already, geez your being cute, it's making me mad."

She slams the door behind her.

I look down and realise that I am holding Laney's hand. I let go and get up off the couch.

"Well now that she's gone, wanna watch a movie now that we've had dinner?" I ask to change the subject from our almost kiss just moments ago. Gosh, why does Trina have to ruin everything?

Lanes gets up as well. "Yeah uh, sure thing Corey... Uhh how about this one?" She rummages around her things that are spread around everywhere and picks a movie at random. I think she's as eager to change the subject as I am...

"She obviously just wants to get away from you dude! You shouldn't have tried to kiss her!" I hear the negative part of my mind say.

"Shut up!" I retort to myself.

"Uh... I'm sorry Corey? We could watch something else..." Laney looks at me, with a freaked out and confused expression.

Oops... I said that out loud.

"Oh no! Sorry Lanes!" I stammer out a quick apology. "That wasn't to you! Never to you! I was just..." I trail off.

"You can't tell her you were talking to yourself, stupid."

This time I make sure I tell my negativity off, in my head.

I grab the Horror Movie that Lanes is holding and place it into the disc drive.

While the television is setting up I ask Lanes, "Hey, since we will be watching the movies all night I'll get a mattress for one of us to sleep on rather than go to my room or something later."

She nods and I rush upstairs.

As I do I pass Mum again, "Ooooh Corey my Big Boy! You were so close! Awww... Your adorable I can't believe Trina's timing!" Etc. Blah, blah, blah. Mum continues to express how cute she finds my crush on Laney as I grab my mattress, and completely ignore her.

Once I get downstairs with the mattress I find that Lanes has grabbed a few bags of lollies for us to munch on. She sits on the couch and looks up at me and smiles.

I smile back, which puts me off and I slip on the stair and...

BAM!

I fall down the remainder of the stairway and land conveniently on the mattress.

Lanes laughs then rushes over and helps me up.

"Meant to do that," I stammer.

She helps me put the mattress on the floor in front of the TV and we sit on the couch together.

Now, I'm having very mixed feelings about this movie. I know that Lanes loves a good horror film, but I am the biggest scaredy cat when it comes to watching them. Seriously, even if a door opens creakily I am going to jump into Laney's arms.

But there is the positive side. I'm freaked out, so I can get comfort from Lanes and be close to her. She's so brave and beautiful, ugh I gotta do something about this crush. I have no idea how she feels about me. Sometimes she's cute and I hug her or bop her nose. Then sometimes (usually when it's before a gig and I haven't gotten lyrics yet) she's angry at me and keeps telling me how annoying I am. This sucks because I can't tell what she feels about me by basing her on other girls, because the only girl I know who has a crush on anyone is Trina. And I am not about to compare My Lovely Lanes, to Trina.

"You ever seen this movie before Core?" Lanes asks me in a playful tone.

"Yeah you know me buddy... I love my horror movies," I reply back sarcastically.

We both laugh and the movie begins.

Okay so I obviously have no clue at all what the movie is, or what it's about. In fact I didn't even see the name of it when I put it in the player! So adding that factor of curiosity makes it even more creepy for me. But I watch on anyway. For Lanes.

The movie plays for about forty-five minutes and I've jumped at nine jump scares, cringed at three gory deaths, and eaten one bag of lollies, (with Laney's help). This movie is scary.

"Lanes how do you enjoy this?" I ask, not bothering to hide the obvious fear in my voice.

She puts her finger to my lips and silents me. "Best part coming up."

I watch on while curled up into a ball and leaning on Laney's side. A clown with blood for makeup, jumps out of a dead lions mouth and screams maniacally while chain-sawing the members of the audience at a circus to little pieces.

I shudder and grab Lanes' hand. She grips tighter and I completely freak and jump onto her lap. As if she were cradling me as a baby.

"Awww, poor little Corey is scared of a little movie?" She teases playfully.

I pout. Then she does something crazy unexpected.

She leans forehead and kisses my cheek!

Score!

"It's okay, Baby Core," she says.

All my fear is instantly gone.

As the movie plays on, I remain nested in her arms. I'm no longer watching the movie though, she is watching it with intent. However I am looking at her, taking in all her beauty without her knowing. I'm blushing like crazy though. She just kissed me on the cheek.

"Dude, stop being stupid. It was a friend kiss. She was doing it to tease you." My mind says.

But then my heart tells me, "Well why go to such great efforts to tease someone? Kissing is a sign of love, after all."

Suddenly, Lanes gets up. "Uh, yeah uh, I gotta go to the bathroom," she stammers out slowly for some reason.

I watch her run up the stairs and hear a door slam.

With nothing else to do, I watch the movie.

So, there's a grown man with a handgun and a flashlight, and he's walking around in a abandoned car park in a forest. He's stepping very cautiously, looking around at every turn. (Since I haven't been watching I have no idea what he's looking for.)

A wolf in the distance howls to the moon, and I jump slightly. The man continues walking and searching.

A twig snaps.

The man spontaneously turns around and looks where the sound came from.

He slowly walks towards the twig snapping area.

Behind a car he finds the twig.

"What the?" He whispers to himself.

Suddenly the car boot behind him opens and both the man and I jump.

The man inspects the car boot, and finds nothing.

Then, he turns around suddenly.

The camera slowly zooms in on his face and I'm getting really tensed up.

The camera pans slowly towards the man's line of sight revealing...

POP!

I jump right of the couch and fall on the ground, hiding myself. I even pull my beanie over my face. Quavering in fear from the startling noise.

I feel something tapping at my back.

Ever so slowly, I lift my beanie above my mouth. Then my nose. Then my eyes.

I look around and see Miss L. Penn, holding the remains of a party balloon.

I roll my eyes, "Oh, you sneaky little devil!" I pounce at her and begin to tickle her. She laughs loudly and probably wakes up Mum. She is screaming for me to stop and I refuse, this is payback.

"Core... Stop... Please... No... Awwwww..." She gets out between laughs. She then grabs me, turns me over and begins to tickle me. Which then turns into us having an all-out tickle war.

It ends when I hear a door creak open. I grab hold of Lanes and shush her. I point towards the stairs and lip-sync the word "Mum."

Quickly, we both get up and bound towards the lounge. We pretend to be watching the movie and be sensible. Lanes even leans her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, guys what was that laughing? Was someone dying?" Mum asks from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh yeah everything is fine Mum," I say back innocently.

"Yeah, something funny just happened in the movie that's all," backs up Laney.

Mum's eyes then transfer from our faces, to the television screen, which vibrantly showed the man from before drown in a lake, then a pack of piranhas come lunching on his corpse.

Mum's eyes revert back to us. "Yeah guys, hilarious." She gives us a funny look. Then goes back to her room.

As she walks away Lanes and I both giggle to each other.

"Gosh she's annoying sometimes," I remark.

"I kinda think she's pretty cute..." She replies silently.

It stays silent for a few seconds. Lanes lifts her head from my shoulder, then asks.

"She doesn't think we are... You know, does she?"

I reply quickly, "Uh, no she just, ummm... No."

Even more awkward silence.

The movie plays on and we both watch, avoiding speaking further on the topic.

A boy and a girl are alone together in a underground bunker or cave or something. It's raining and water is filling up the space from above. They are trapped together, and she's broken her leg. He is desperately trying to help her. As the water begins to get higher and higher, they realise that they are in danger.

The boy checks out the roof, searching for an exit. He finds one.

The girl flinches. So he runs down and helps her.

"They are a couple,'" Laney tells me because she knows I wasn't paying attention.

As the water fills up to their necks, he kisses her.

"I'm not leaving you!" He screams to her.

He attempts to pick her up and carry her, but the water stops him from doing so.

She begins to cry and he just keeps holding her.

As the water fills up to their heads, and they can't breathe, he kisses her.

They share their last breath together.

I look towards Lanes, wishing that could be us. Minus the terrifying death of course. I start daydreaming about us being happy together in a future.

She looks at me and smiles, then leans her head on my shoulder.

I wrap my arm around her and I blush. I bop her nose for the sake of it.

She takes my beanie again and starts to cuddle it. As annoying as it is, it's very cute.

I glance at a clock and see that it's 1 am.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is the cute way Lanes looked holding my beanie.

...

I feel something warm and cozy snuggled up onto me. I open my eyes and see that Laney is hugging me in her sleep. And I was hugging her back!

Since she's asleep I decide not to bother moving because I don't wanna wake her up. And why move anyway? She's so cute and cuddly.

Suddenly I feel her getting restless. Soon enough I hear her yawn. She looks up at me, "Woah, ummm... Morning Core."

"Hello Lanes," I say softly.

Then I just keep staring at her.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks and tries to sit up.

But I don't wanna leave her, I hug her tighter.

Then I get so caught up in the moment, that I kiss her on the cheek!

I then let go and realise what I did... Oops.

"S-Sorry Laney, I just, had to... Sorry." I stutter out embarrassedly.

I look away from her and stare at the floor.

"Core..."

I keep looking away.

Then I feel her grab my head, she starts kissing me.

I kiss her back.

We break apart.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she says.

"Same here Cutie," I giggle.

My heart sighs in relief, "She likes me back!"

Even after all those high adrenaline gigs, with the crowds chanting the band's name, all that energy. There has been no better feeling than knowing she likes me back.

I play with her hair and kiss her forehead.

She looks up, "Are we... Dating, now?"

"My Mum will be relieved," I say.

Lanes then jumps back onto me and kisses me on the lips again. I kiss her back and we begin to make out.

After several minutes, we pry apart.

"Woahhhh..." I mutter.

I lean back a bit, then I feel my phone buzz...

A text, from Mum?

I check the message.

M: I'm so proud of you! You two are so cute!

Let's hope she wasn't watching us make out...

"Mum!" I shout out.

"What was that Core?" Lanes asks. I show her the phone and she starts laughing.

"Well, you were right," she chuckles. "She is relieved."

We sit on the couch together. Lanes lays down on my lap and looks up at me, she still has my beanie after all that too! I'm staring at her, she's staring at me. I remember the lyrics of that song.

If I lay here, if I just lay here...

Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?

Yes Lanes, yes I would.

I will.


End file.
